


How to Befriend your Genji

by Lieutenant_Romanoff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, BlackwatchWeek, Enemies to Friends, F/M, M/M, Relationships kind of open to interpretation, To lovers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieutenant_Romanoff/pseuds/Lieutenant_Romanoff
Summary: There's a fine line between hatred and love. Genji finds this out when he meets one Jesse McCree.





	How to Befriend your Genji

**Author's Note:**

> Blackwatch Week Day 3- Friends/Enemies
> 
> I feel like I've neglected Genji so far so have a little Genji-centric fic where Genji really, really doesn't want to make friends...

When Genji had first joined Blackwatch he had made a show of glaring at everyone who walked past him and refusing to respond to anyone’s questions or welcoming remarks. This had safely ensured that he could spend the entirety of his time at the organisation without invasive questions or anyone trying to befriend him. This suited the Japanese man just fine, he preferred the solitude and frankly wanted nothing to do with the other agents. They all seemed to sense this and left him in peace, everyone that was, except one man.

 

Whilst everyone else gave Genji a wide berth during their first training session, whispering amongst themselves, one man strode right up to him, hand outstretched. The cyborg looked up at him, eyes narrowed. The man was tall and rugged, stubble shadowing his face and eyes full of mischief. What really caught Genji’s eye though was the cowboy hat perched on his head. He looked as though he’d come straight out of one of those Western movies he had watched in his youth. Genji made no move to take the outstretched hand and he merely stared down the strange man.

 

“You know, when someone offers you their hand, generally what you do is shake it.” He teased, a grin playing on his lips. Genji’s eyes narrowed further and he folded his arms across his chest.

 

“I know what a hand shake is.” He snapped and the cowboy’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh so you _do_ talk!” Genji stiffened. So much for his silent persona. He huffed and kept his mouth firmly shut.

 

“Name’s McCree. Jesse McCree.” The man offered. Genji rolled his eyes. What a dumb name. It suited his dumb outfit and look he had going. McCree was silent for a moment, as if waiting for Genji to respond. Something that certainly wasn’t happening.

 

“The silent type, are ya? Well, good luck in training.” McCree tipped his hat and with that he wandered off to stand with a group of other agents who were looking at him like he’d grown a second head.

 

Genji shook his head. This guy was annoying as all hell. At least he’d left now and Genji was alone to sulk in silence before training began.

 

***

 

After training was over, Genji slinked off, intent on heading back to his room before visiting Angela for necessary tests and other irritating chores. Before he could round the corner for the dorm rooms he heard footsteps thundering behind him and a voice calling him.

 

“Hey, Shimada! Wait up.” Genji didn’t slow down. Unfortunately, he had to stop to enter the code to his room which gave McCree a chance to catch up to him. He stopped when he came next to Genji and bent over, hands on his knees and his breath coming out in laboured pants. How the hell was this man in a covert ops division when a short run like that resulted in _this?_

“Gee man you move quickly.” He commented, still trying to catch his breathe. Genji didn’t even grace the man with an answer. He quickly put in his code and slid his door open.

“Woah there, pardner! Just want to talk to you real quick.”

 

“No.” Was all Genji said as he stepped into his room and slammed the door behind him.

 

“You were real impressive in training today! Jus’ wanted to say…” McCree trailed off. Genji heard the man sigh before he heard the distinct sound of footsteps walking away from his door. The cyborg breathed a sigh of relief. Alone at last. He had to go down to the med bay soon but Angela respected Genji enough to keep everyone away from him when she was conducting her tests.

 

But tomorrow there was even more Blackwatch training and Genji had the sneaking suspicion that McCree wasn’t going to let him off that easy.

 

***

 

For the next week, Genji found himself plagued by McCree’s existence. Every time he left the room it seemed as though McCree was there, following him around and inundating him with questions, random off hand comments and just useless information that Genji really didn’t care about. By this point Genji’s slight dislike of the cowboy had blossomed into full on hatred. He hated everything about the man; his stupid accent; his dumb clothes and most of all his inability to leave Genji the hell alone.

 

When Commander Reyes announced one training session that they would be sparring against a partner, McCree was at his side in the blink of an eye. Genji would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy holding the cowboy in a, perhaps too strong, chokehold.

 

Genji began running back to his room after training sessions which meant McCree had no chance to catch up to him and start running his mouth. However, nothing could stop the man from sitting outside Genji’s room and rambling away, chatting as though Genji was right there beside him rather than sitting on the other side of a door wondering if he could convince Angela to remove his hearing altogether…

 

At Angela’s insistence, Genji started sitting in the mess room for lunches and dinners. Genji really didn’t know why Angela had wanted this, he couldn’t eat without taking his faceplate off and there was no way in hell that was happening. Genji suspected her growing fondness of him meant she wanted to spend even more time in his presence. Genji didn’t particularly mind. Angela didn’t insist on him talking to her and sometimes she would just sit in complete silence, only occasionally mumbling to herself in Swiss. Genji also tolerated it since it seemed the other agents were slightly intimidated by the Doctor, meaning the pair could sit alone with no fear of anyone trying to interrupt.

 

Unfortunately, one lunchtime when the two were sat in companionable silence, Angela received a call. She grabbed her phone and began speaking rapidly. Genji tuned out her words until he heard her loudly hiss.

 

“NUTTESOHN!” Genji blinked. It really wasn’t like Angela to swear so loudly in public. In private sure, it’s the only reason he knew so many Swiss curses but in the middle of the mess room, that wasn’t like her. He turned to look at her, concern laced in his eyes.

 

“l have to go, Genji, I’m sorry. We have an emergency on our hands.” Angela apologised to Genji as she gathered up her files. Genji didn’t miss how she left her food behind and he made a mental note to visit her and make her eat later on. Angela darted out of the room and Genji’s eyes returned to the table. He felt the bench he was sat on dip under the weight of another person and he clenched his fists.

 

“Howdy, Shimada!” McCree said cheerily, placing a tray of half eaten food on the table next to Genji. Of course it was this guy, who else would be stupid enough to sit next to the red-eyed furious cyborg? McCree was fast going from being hated by Genji to being Genji’s goddamn enemy. An overly friendly, chaps wearing enemy.

 

“Got any plans for this evening?” Genji remained silent as always. “I was thinking maybe watch a film, have some snacks, I don’t know.” McCree picked up a chip and threw it into his open mouth. He chewed it loudly and Genji clenched his fists tighter. Did this man know how annoying he was?

 

“You not eating? Huh, guess the whole cyborg thing has its side effects. Seems almost worth it though…” He threw another chip into his mouth and Genji started breathing deeply. He was losing it, this man was testing him he really was.

 

“I mean, how did you even get this rad body you got goin’ on? God it must make life easier at times. Need to get me-” Genji snapped. He saw red and he leaped up, digging his hands into McCree’s shirt and practically snarling at him.

 

“What the hell is your problem, cowboy?! You think this is funny? You think being half machine is cool? It fucking isn’t! I DIED. I left my family behind! Don’t you ever claim to know _anything_ about me you American ARSEHOLE.” Genji panted, anger still coming off him in waves. The entire room was staring at him in horror, wide eyed and terrified. He stared into McCree’s face, expecting to see a similar fear or some kind of remorse or goddamn anything. He was taken aback when McCree merely smiled.

 

“Huh, knew you were more than some emotionless robot.” Genji’s fists loosened and lost their grip on McCree’s shirt. He slowly lowered himself back into his seat and McCree straightened his shirt out. He gazed around the room pointedly until everyone went back to their own business and started talking amongst themselves again. McCree sat himself back down next to Genji and the cyborg looked up at him, confused.

 

“What the hell do you want from me?” He asked the question that had been on his mind for weeks. McCree just smiled at him.

 

“I just want to be friends.” Genji snorted, the closest thing to a laugh he’d let out in a long time.

 

“You’ve got a funny way of going about it.”

 

“Ha, you laughed, I’m off the hook!” McCree cheered, a grin on his face. Genji looked back at him, aghast.

 

“That was not a laugh. And that’s not how that works!” McCree’s grin just widened.

 

“Sure, Shimada, sure.”

 

***

Genji Shimada was still sure he hated Jesse McCree. But they weren’t enemies, definitely not. In fact, he supposed the rest of Blackwatch would call them friends. Genji wasn’t so sure about that. He still found everything about McCree annoying. His accent was ridiculous, his cowboy hat looked like something a child would have and he really didn’t think before he spoke. But Genji somehow enjoyed his company, as he enjoyed Angela’s. He told the cowboy how ridiculous every part of him was and McCree would respond with a scandalised gasp and some comment about looking like a low budget ninja.

 

Genji told Jesse about his brother’s betrayal, about how Angela had found his body, or rather what was left of it, and dragged him to her lab. He told him about the hours of injections and operations that he had faced in an effort to get him to live once more. He told him about how he woke up and looked in the mirror and saw looking back a creature he’d never seen before. Jesse knew how much Genji hated himself, how much he hated but also missed his brother, how much he adored Angela not only because of her saving his life but for never failing to believe in him. Jesse listened to it all and once he was done, he held the man close and told him that he wasn’t alone anymore.

 

Genji Shimada hated a lot of things about Jesse McCree but he also loved so much more.

 

***

 

It was many years later that Jesse McCree left Blackwatch. He gave no warning to anyone, just woke up early one morning and walked away. A couple of months after that, the Swiss HQ blew up. Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison amongst the dead. Genji went to the ruins, eyes blurring as the ash the covered the area settled onto his face and fingers running through the rubble and the dust of the place that had taken the lives of his commanders. Jesse was nowhere to be seen that day, or any day after. Genji was left alone to mourn his friends at their graveside, he was alone when he clutched Angela close as she sobbed for her lost friends and he was alone as he walked away from the first home he’d had in many years.

 

As he walked away from his friends, his home and his life, his mind a confused and angry mess he knew only one thing for sure. Genji Shimada hated Jesse McCree.


End file.
